The Alveran- Tirvira War
The Alveran-Tirvira War, also known as The One Year War is a war fought between Alveran and Tirviria. The fighting started when Tirviria and Alveran troops escalated a skirmish on Blood river. But honestly was a war orchestrated by Seraxes and the Head. There were only two major battles and a few skirmishes throughout the lands. Sides Alveran The Human Kingdom East of Blood River. They escalated the war when the magical council did not disclose how the Tirvirian diplomat died. They were not prepared for the war so the Tirvirian invasion through blood river came out as a surprise. Eventually after a seemingly defeat the country authorize students from AMS to deploy in military action. For most of the war Alveran has been on the defensive only really winning one battle. Tirivira The Human Kingdom West of Blood River. They started the war in order to show they are to be taken seriously after Alveran refuse to disclose imformation on their dead diplomat. Kirira who initially wanted a peaceful route led the war efforts. They started the war by invading through Blood River through a sizable force. After the Battle of Blood River Tirviria launched an offical invasion. Tirviria has also captured the Independent Islands through their conflict with the gangs. Tirviria are considered the victors of the war The Mer Kingdom The Mer Kingdom is a society of Mermen that lives in the ocean below the continent. They are not a fan of Tirviria with its history of hunting Mermen and the recent Industrialization of its coastal cities. After Ales and Class 66 helped gets its affairs together The Trident, tittle for King of the Mermen, agreed to join Alveran in its war. The Mer Kingdom sided participated in the naval batal but retreated once they figured out Tirvirian ships had technology and magic to combat the Mermen. They could not slow down the naval ships so they sent some troops to the shore to help defend the beach, Battles and Campaigns There are a few big battles and a few non named battles. * Battle of Blood River - Tirvirian Troops invaded through the border and push through Alveran Border Patrol. The border patrol push back to the Dark Forest and the Alveran troops from Greenham meets up with them and the two sides fight. The battle was very bloody with fighting happening in the water while guns are shot from the edge of the river. Eventually a Tirvirian Tank manage to shootdown an Alveran airship. This killed troops on both sides but it also shorten Alveran Troops. Commander called for a retreat even though their Forest Mage is down. The troops rush through the forest while some Tirviriran troops pursuit. The Dark Forest manage to take out the Tirvirian Troops following it but it also killed a good portion of Alveran Troops. The Battle ends when the surviving Alveran retreating into Greenham preparing or a siege and calling for more military aid * The Dark Forest Campaign - After Battle of Blood River the Tirvirian Troops at Blood River decide to not fully go into the Forest knowing about the curse. So they decide to wait on an airship so they can drop into Greenham and then take the region. The Commander at Greenham knowing that Tirviria can get themselves a Forest Mage start to evacuate Greenham civilians and then plan for a siege. * The Northwester Front - This is the front in the North of the Anevell Region. Both Tirvirian and Alveran troops are fighting in Anevell region with a single combat line. * The Outsiders Campaign - The Outsiders are the people of the Mountains heard the call of war and sent out a guirella force to join the Alveran military. * The Battles in the Coastal Regions- A series of battles in the coastal region. It is a debate on who really won the battles. While Alveran did manage to push back Tirviria from the city but Tirviria managed to complete their goal of a third front. ** The Naval Battle - A naval battle where the Mer Kingdom attacks the Tirvirian armada. Tiriviria has counter measures and the Trident orders a retreat to help reinforce the beach for the assualt. ** The Beach Assualt - The naval set up off the coast and the boats start to land on the beach with heavy gunfire and magic projectiles from Alveran troops. The navy then sends troops to shore to start the assualt. Eventually through reinforce Tirvirian airships the Alveran troops were defeated and the Tirivira pushed to the city. ** Siege of the City - The airships sent projectiles to the city and then manage to drops troops inside of it. Through fighting and a reinforce herd of Pegasus from Ales. Alveran manage to push back the troops from the city.